litasheckskyperpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace (FERP)/Supports
Grace and Amanda C Support *'Grace': grr… *'Amanda': Uh, don't mean to intrude, but are you okay? *'Grace': What do you think? *'Amanda': With you, I can't ever tell. Anything you want me to do for you? *'Grace': Of course not, you blonde—ahem, no. I can handle it myself. *'Amanda': Well if you insist, I'll just be on my way then. Good luck handling this yourself! *'Grace': Wait what? *'Amanda': I don't want to fight with you over this, you don't want me here and I'm not going to argue. *'Grace': So… you're not gonna stubbornly stand by my side and wait for me to ask you to heal myself? Or… wait… you're not…? *'Amanda': Uh, yeah, I said I don't want to fight you over this. Fighting's not exactly my favorite thing to do. *'Grace': Yeah, I'm sorry, I thought you were… never mind. I'll be on my way. *'Amanda': You thought I was someone? *'Grace': I s-said, never mind! *'Amanda': ...Right. Grace and Angel C Support *'Angel': Oh, Grace, I just love your armor pattern. *'Grace': Really? I didn't think anyone noticed it. I like yours too! *'Angel': (smiles) Thanks! I notice those things because I like fashion. And I like your style *'Grace': Ohh, nice to see that someone else on this army has an eye for fashion. And thanks, I think your style is nice too. *'Angel': Have you ever thought of a blue and cream color scheme? I'm not sure what to make of it yet and a second opinion would be great. *'Grace': Hm, I like the sound of it! But wait, what shade of blue? *'Angel': A royal or navy blue. *'Grace': Oh my god, that's such a lovely palette! You should totally go for that look! *'Angel': Perfect! I think a rose color would look lovely on you. *'Grace': You really think so? I thought I was the only one who thought that. *'Angel': Now you know there's a second opinion that confirms that. It really complements your skin tone. *'Grace': Haha, I'll definitely be trying it now that I've gotten your opinion on it. *'Angel': Great! And I'd love to see it (smiles) *'Grace': And I'd love to see your blue and cream colour scheme. *'Angel': Heh, like our own personal fashion show. *'Grace': Totally! *'Angel': No one else has to know if you don't want them to, either. *'Grace': Nah, they should take notes from fashion queens like us! Maybe then they could replace their ugly armour with something a little more fashionable. *'Angel': You know what? You're right! Let's do this. *'Grace': The others won't know what hit them! *'Angel': Agreed! I'm going to get to get the fabric! *'Grace': And I'll buy some needles! B Support *'Grace': Hey Angel, I was thinking that maybe we should use scarlet curtains for our show. Thoughts? *'Angel': I was thinking more of a teal, actually. *'Grace': But that clashes with my entire plan. *'Angel': How? Teal is perfect! *'Grace': Yeah but not with all these warm colours. Teal doesn't work with gold as well as scarlet. *'Angel': I wear scarlet all the time. Let's try something different. Teal will be that different. *'Grace': But I've already bought the gold ribbons! *'Angel': No one told you to buy them yet! We're going with teal and that's final. *'Grace': No way, we need the scarlet curtains to match the golden ribbons. How could you think teal will work? *'Angel': We'll get more ribbons or something. We're going with teal. *'Grace': There's no way teal will work! *'Angel': I don't want to do scarlet! *'Grace': Well scarlet is the only thing we have that works with the ribbons. *'Angel': (scoffs) Scarlet is not the only color, that's just what you're saying so you can get your way. *'Grace': Excuse me? *'Angel': You heard me. Scarlet is not the only color to match with gold. *'Grace': Well teal sure isn't gonna match with it. *'Angel': Fine, let's just agree to disagree...go back to the color board. *'Grace': Grumble, grumble. *'Angel': Oh hush, we'll get this right. *'Grace': Hopefully. Grace and Chase C Support *'Chase': Hm, I think I've gotten all of the staffs organized by length, color, and cleanliness. I should really tell Amanda that getting blood on your staff is unhygienic... *'Grace': … *glaring at the staffs* *'Chase': Ah organization, what a wonderful- DEAR NAGA AND GRIMA! Grace what are you doing here?! *'Grace': Hm? Nothing, just passing by. *'Chase': To do what? You're not sneaking off again are you? *'Grace': No, I'm just… of all things, why did you pick becoming a healer? *'Chase': Uh, what? You don't just pick to become a healer. At least not in Drama... *'Grace': Oh really? *'Chase': Royal attendants are evaluated by various experts to determine what they're best suited for. My results placed me in the healing block... (sort of) *'Grace': Royal attendants, huh? So back in Drama you're a real big shot, are you? *'Chase': Hardly. Royal attendants are just people stationed in the castle for one reason or another. Before I joined this time I was in the servant ward. That's where servants who get hurt are healed so they're not in the sight of injured royals. *'Grace': That sounds… really unflattering. All did to become a spear fighter was pick up a spear and take out some people with it. *'Chase': Lucky you. I guess it'd be nice to get a choice in what I did. I don't know if I'd have chosen to become a healer when I started out...but that doesn't matter anymore. *'Grace': Is being a healer that stressful at all? Looks just like a bunch of staff twirling, if anything. *'Chase': Says the girl who's literal job is poking things with a stick. Of course it's stressful, if I don't do my job people could seriously die. And it's a lot harder to defend myself. *'Grace': Sometimes being closer to death brings out a greater fighting spirit… *'Chase': It also brings out a greater chance of dying. *'Grace': Hm, I guess you would think about that. Listen, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have things to do. *'Chase': Likewise. It's been nice, surprisingly. B Support *'Chase': Ugh, she has to be around here somewhere...it's not like she has anywhere else to go. GRACE! *'Grace': H-Huh? What?! *'Chase': Oh there you are. Alright I don't care how much of a fight you put up, you have to let me heal you! *'Grace': No way, I can heal myself. Or do you want me to break your stupid staff in half? *'Chase': I saw those hits you took in the last battle, if I don't heal you soon they might get infected and then we'll really be in trouble. *'Grace': Like hell will they get infected! I-I'm stronger than any sickness! *'Chase': Ugh, you're acting like a child. It's just one dose of a staff to keep you from contracting anything and then I'll let you take care of the rest. *'Grace': There other methods to healing than with a staff. Gosh, Chase! Ugh, leave me alone. *'Chase': No...if you get an infection you'll either die on the battlefield or give it to someone else. I'm stopping this before we have an outbreak on our hands. Just stand still and it'll take maybe three seconds. *'Grace': D-Don't--Hey, remember when you told me about your Royal Attention job? A-And your lack in choice, c'mon do you really want to be healing? *'Chase': Don't try and change the subject. I don't understand why being healed is such a horrible experience for you. It doesn't hurt, if anything the staffs are supposed to give off a pleasant feeling. *'Grace': Yeah, maybe in a drama-less place like… Drama. *'Chase': Okay this is wasting more time than I thought. I'm just going to point this staff at you and it's going to do it's thing. And a 1...2..3... *'Grace': Grr, I told you not to heal me! *'Chase': Ugh, seriously that was my one good staff for preventing infections and you snapped it in half? Now I have to buy a new one. Seriously, get a grip. *'Grace': Maybe you shouldn't force your stupid staff on someone without actually asking why they despise them! *'Chase': I hadn't bothered to care until you destroyed my property...but seeing as how I accomplished my goal in preventing your infection regardless, I'll ask. What's your deal? *'Grace': Don't bother, you've put me in a bad mood. Go suck off another healer for their staff, I'm done here. *'Chase': Hmph, the nerve. But what could I expect from someone who solves every conflict with her fists? Grace and Hajime C Support *'Grace': Say prince-y boy, do you have any idea what you're wearing? *'Hajime': Um, this is what the castle staff laid out for me…? *'Grace': Well it looks like a trash bag. And I thought royals had a better sense of style. *'Hajime': Sorry. *'Grace': Hm, we ought to do something about this. You look like someone shoved you through a lake, a cave and a hag's house all at once. *'Hajime': Is it really that bad? *'Grace': You haven't seen it, have you? *'Hajime': Well, I don't really care what I wear. *'Grace': Right, that's settles it. We are going shopping. *'Hajime': For clothes? *'Grace': For better clothes. You can't be seriously walking around town like that, you're embarrassing yourself. *'Hajime': R-Really? *'Grace': Boy, you really are a lost cause. Come on, right now we are going clothes shopping. Once I'm done with you, no one will be able to keep their hands off you. *'Hajime': H-Hey, stop pulling on my arm so hard! Grace and Kody C Support *'Kody': I don't see you very often, Grace. Good to see you. *'Grace': Hm? Oh hey, Kody. Yeah sorry, I was off training. *'Kody': That's... okay. You know, strong fighters like you make me curious. *'Grace': Why's that? *'Kody': I want to know what you're capable of, but I can start small for now. Where are you from? *'Grace': …My homeland isn't something that's necessary to know. *'Kody': Interesting... Did you do something you're ashamed of or what? *'Grace': It's complicated… *'Kody': Oh, you pissed someone off, didn't you? That seems plausible. *'Grace': What?! No, that's not what happened. Although… it's close… *'Kody': Did I bring up bad memories? *'Grace': Um… do you mind if we talk about this some other time? I just need to let out some extra steam. *'Kody': Gotcha. I'll leave you alone for now. *'Grace': Thanks. Hey, maybe we'll talk again soon? *'Kody': I think so, I actually wouldn't mind. *'Grace': Alright. See ya, Kody! *'Kody': See you. Grace and Shed C Support *'Grace': Hey you! Guy with the axe, come here! *'Shed': Hm? Oh, hey Girl with the spear. What's up? *'Grace': I wanna fight. One on one, right now. *'Shed': Oh. Just to be clear, this is just sparing and not revenge from roughing you up in the battle where we met, correct? *'Grace': What else would it be? See, I even brought you a wooden axe. *'Shed': Welp, who am I to turn down a good throw down. Better bring your A game, less this be a repeat of last time! *'Grace': Hah, not a chance! Hyah! *Fighting* *'Grace': Not bad, not bad. But it seems to me you weren't putting enough effort like you did on the battlefield. *'Shed': Well... I guess you're right. I don't know, I know you already proved yourself plenty dangerous against me in battle, but as a fighter fighting a spear fighter, I can't help but worry you'll get badly hurt if I go all out. *'Grace': You held back? *'Shed': Uh... of course not! Nope, you won fair and square. And since I killed more grunts in the last battle, I guess we're all even now. Glad that's settled. *'Grace': What…? Where are you going? Hey, come back here! B Support *'Grace': Hey, guy with the axe! Get over here, right now! *'Shed': Geez, where's the fire, Lance girl? Wait a minute, IS THERE a fire? Because if so we should probably warn the others. *'Grace': What? No, there is no fire. *'Shed': Well that's a relief. In that case, what's shakin? *'Grace': You and me, we're having a rematch right now. *'Shed': Oh... oh yeah, forgot about that. Are you SURE you really want one? I've been training quite a bit since last time. *'Grace': As have I. I'm confident that my strengths are greater than yours, and you better not hold back this time. *'Shed': Greater than mine? That sounds like a challenge right there, playa. Fine, you don't want me to hold back, I won't hold back. *'Grace': Hah, hope you're prepared to lose! *'Shed': *Fighting Noises* *battle *'Grace': OUCH! FUCK! *'Shed': Haha! Told you I'd... uh, you alright there, bruh? *'Grace': SHIT this stings. Ahh…fuck… *'Shed': Ah shit, I'm sorry dude. THIS was what I was worried about if I didn't hold back. You want me to go get a healer or...? *'Grace': Nah, I can still fight. Ready your weapon. *'Shed': I... don't think you're fit to keep fighting, dude. *'Grace': I can! …(fuck this hurts). *'Shed': Yeah, nah, sorry man but I'm not gonna risk hurting you any worse. You'll just have to take an L this time. Now hang tight while I got get a healer. *Runs off* *'Grace': Take this…what? And don't go running off, coward! I can still fight-OW! Grace and Jonah C Support *'Jonah': I thought I'd find you here, Grace. *'Grace': Oh, it's you, the new kid. The one who claims to be my son. *'Jonah': Well you weren't that of a mother in the future anyways. *'Grace': What do you want? *'Jonah': Huh, cold and straight to the point. That's familiar. You see, because of… certain circumstances in the future, I didn't have either of my parents with me when I was growing up. *'Grace': And this is my fault, right? Because I died, or something? *'Jonah': …No, you didn't die until I was fourteen. *'Grace': Jesus, did I leave you on some doorstep of an orphanage or what? *'Jonah': You didn't have that much freedom in the future. *'Grace': What are you getting at? What happens to me in the future? *'Jonah': I believe I was the one approaching you with a question here. *'Grace': Ugh, why did I have such an irritating kid? Oh yeah, you'll still have to prove to me that you are my son. Some sort of initiation process, I guess. *'Jonah': That's not--anyways, back to my question, I've been wondering for all these years, if you have red hair, why do I have such pink hair? Did you marry a man with white hair in the future? *'Grace': Looks to me most kids get their non-determinant parent's hair colour. *'Jonah': Right but, is that red really your natural hair colour? *'Grace': … *'Jonah': I have several other questions I could ask instead. *'Grace': I was born with pink hair. As time went on, my hair changed to red. Not from the blood, from the anger inside me. *'Jonah': So you're saying if I don't get angry, I could keep this cute hair colour of mine? *'Grace': It's pastel and ugly, I don't know why you'd keep it. *'Jonah': A lot of people like my hair. And they might've liked yours had you not turned so angry. *'Grace': You know what kid, fuck off. *'Jonah': Don't need to tell my twice! I'll be on my way now, Masako. *'Grace': W-what…? *'Jonah': Yours truly, Reiji. Category:FERP Category:Supports